My invention is related to openers for food and beverage cans, and, in particular, to an opener for opening cans having pull tabs which are used to pry the can lid off the can.
Pull top cans are often used for items such as cat food, dog food, tuna, canned fruit, pudding, and numerous single serving products. As is known, the pull top can includes a pull tab on the can lid. The pull tab enables the can lid to be pried open and lifted off the can, providing access to the contents of the can without the use of a can opener. However, it is often difficult to raise the pull tab off the surface of the lid. Additionally, once the pull tab has been raised to a position where the seal of the can has been broken, it can be difficult to remove the lid from the can. The difficulty in opening such cans is increased for those with long nails, with disabilities, such as arthritis, or otherwise simply lack the strength or coordination to open a pull tab type can.
Various different openers have been provided. However, the currently commercially available openers of which I am aware suffer from several drawbacks. Some are difficult to use and, in fact, do not make opening of the can any easier. Others do not adequately grip the can lid, and the can lid can spring off the opener when the can lid is pried off the can.